


I ought to be near him

by Fallacie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, But it did not happen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging to be careful, otherwise...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallacie/pseuds/Fallacie
Summary: "Inter-school gossip was a something to behold.
  It took any of piece of information and distorted it all to hell until it was a mutant of what it once was."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such ABO trash. It's kind of embarrassing. 
> 
> It's short, I know, but this came so naturally that I needed to cut it off here so I could plan this story out and come up with a playlist for me to write to. I want this to be good, but also have enough planning that it has some continuity.
> 
> Though, these tags make it sound so depressing, but I'm just trying to cover what topics will come up.
> 
> Title comes from "When We First Met" by Hellogoodbye.

Inter-school gossip was a something to behold.

      It took any of piece of information and distorted it all to hell until it was a mutant of what it once was. It happened with Eva and her hook-up with Chris. By the end of the year, Elvebakken heard that a girl in Nissen screwed someone's boyfriend, got at least 3 STDs, _and_ got pregnant with another guy's baby at one party. Another school heard a girl from a gang hooked up with a guy from a rival one to start a gang war and that someone was murdered at graduation. Even more, the gang battles brought more rumors, such as a drug ring operating out of Nissen and a potential omega smuggling ring. If someone were to hear these things, it would be no wonder that children were taken out of the school. 

     However, rumors were just that--rumors.

     There wasn't much to them and most people knew that. It still didn't remove the entertaining aspect to them. So, there would be a juicy piece of gossip floating around each party scene, distorted and almost comical at how much so. People would laugh about them over beers, drugs, and loud music, then seemingly move on. Yet, there was always one rumor that seem to stick around longer than it should. It would escape the alcohol-laden, smoke-stained walls of someone's house and seep into the mouths of the gossip mill like a mono outbreak.

     Year two started out with one of those rumors filling the hallways for Isak. 

     Whispers of a supposed alpha going berserk jumped from person to person. The alpha had gone into a fit of rage in Elvebakken, claiming three omegas without their consent and sending a teacher to hospital. It was a ridiculous thing to think about, but everyone knew that alphas had the _potential_ to go ape-shit crazy at the drop of a dime. It was probably the reason why this particular rumor stuck around because there was potential truth behind it.

     Despite that, Isak could let the words in one ear and out the other as easily as he could pretend he wasn't one of _them_. He could silently nod at Vilde's speaking conspiratorially of the supposed alpha as the suppressants flooded his veins and clouded his mind like a piece of gauze wrapped around a wound. He brushed off the news that the alpha had transferred to Nissen, just like he brushed off the news of his own presentation. Though, he fleetingly thought that maybe the guy had transferred schools to escape the rumors. If so, then they both had something in common.

     They both were running from something.

     But, the alpha could put his issues behind him. Isak could only put off his instincts for so long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think or if there are any mistakes. :)


End file.
